


At Your Service

by LadyofInfinity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, estinien in a maid outfit, i had a craving and so i wrote this, mostly smut with a little softness, no beta we die like our favorite npcs, please enjoy this food, that is literally my only excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofInfinity/pseuds/LadyofInfinity
Summary: Estinien has a treat for Gaius. Gaius goes feral.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not be here if not for so many wonderful people encouraging and supporting me! 
> 
> I'm going to be real for a second. I have not posted anything in over 10 years mostly because the last time I did I was told to kill myself. Thank fuck my younger self never saw those reviews, but my older self did and it killed any motivation I had to put myself out there and be known. It's still scary now. So please, don't rail me too hard in the reviews.
> 
> Also, shameless plug, but this fic will hopefully be the jumping off point for several more fics to come during Gaiustinien Week! Please look forward to it! Now, onto your food!

This is absolutely ridiculous, Estinien thinks, as he waits for Gaius to come home. 

He's not sure how he ended up letting the Warrior of Light convince him that this was the best way to surprise his lover for their anniversary. But here he is dressed up like a housemaid, complete with the stockings, garter, and heels. He hopes it'll be worth it because he doesn't think he could live with the embarrassment if it's not.

He doesn't have much time left in which to regret it when he hears a key in the lock. When the door opens, the anticipation causes tiny little morphos to take up residence in his stomach. He can face down his enemies with full confidence, but standing here dressed like this? He can only pray to Halone that the Warrior of Light was right about this.

Gaius hasn’t even noticed him yet, too busy locking the door and apologizing for being late, but the second he does he stops mid sentence and stares. For a long moment silence fills the room and each second that passes threatens to turn those morphos into leaden weights.

"I…" he begins, hoping to salvage the situation and make a tactical retreat but he doesn't get far before Gaius is in his personal space, practically lifting him and carrying him until he’s backed up against a wall. He’s always found it a big turn on when someone is strong enough to manhandle him and this is no exception. Whatever doubts he has melts away at the first touch of Gaius’ lips against his own, hungry and all consuming.

A hand finds its way into his hair, tugging on it, hard enough that it borders on painful and Estinien moans as he obliges to the unspoken command. He gives access to his neck that Gaius wastes no time in biting and marking, putting his claim for all to see. His other hand wanders down his body and slides under the skirt, no doubt finding one of the surprises hidden under there.

When Gaius pulls away from his neck, eyebrow raised, Estinien desperately tries to fight the blush that he can feel forming on his cheeks. His fingers play with the strap of the garter belt that’s holding Estinien’s stockings up. “I’d ask what’s the occasion,” he starts before getting down on his knees, “but I think I have an idea.” And gods damn that smirk, Estinien thinks, as the vision before him has his cock straining against the flimsy fabric of his panties that the Warrior of Light had deemed absolutely essential.

Gaius seems to think so too when he lifts up the skirt to reveal what’s hidden underneath. His eyes go wide, pupils dilating. His free hand that had been resting on his ankle gives a firm squeeze before he trails his fingers oh slowly on a path up and down his calves, the feather light touches a delicious counterpoint to the heated gaze looking up at him. It sends a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

“You going to spend all night down there old man?” he asks, trying to goad Gaius into doing something, anything. But the man merely chuckles and does not rise to the bait.

“No, just admiring the view,” is all he says. Estinien absolutely does not go soft at that. (Except he absolutely does.) He gently cups Gaius’ cheeks, his thumbs caressing the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. He won’t tell Gaius, but he loves the little things that tell the story of this man’s life, proof that he fought hard and survived. He slides his fingers into greying hair before settling at the base of Gaius’ skull, hoping he will get the hint. Blessedly he does.

Gaius noses along the confined length of his cock before mouthing at the wet patch of cloth where the tip had been leaking. Estinien moans at the sensations, enjoying his own view as Gaius uses his teeth to pull the cloth down and finally releases his cock from it’s confines. It isn’t long before he’s being swallowed whole and he curses, nearly slamming his head back against the wall. He can feel more than see Gaius’ smirk.

Gaius’ hand settles on his thigh, under the strap of the garter, his thumb caressing his inner thigh as he works on Estinien’s cock with a single minded purpose. His tongue teases the underside and when he pulls back he mouths at the head to the point of oversensitivity before taking him whole again to start the process over. The hand on his thigh starts to wander up higher and Estinien’s stomach tightens in anticipation of his last surprise.

Gaius’s hand cups his balls, his middle finger teasing the skin just behind them before moving further. His finger slips in, meeting no resistance, and he pulls back enough to raise his eyebrow in question but does not stop. 

Estinien gives a smirk of his own, before telling him. “I mayhaps have spent this morning preparing for this.” He doesn't have much time to gloat over his victory before Gauis works his cock with renewed purpose, slipping in two fingers to tease him with. Having been worked up since this morning, it doesn’t take long before he feels his release building. He tries to warn him but Gaius gives him a look and continues.

“Fuck,” he moans, gipping Gaius’ hair to keep him in place as he comes down the man’s throat. He can feel his body quivering as his orgasm blazes through him and the only thing keeping him standing is Gaius’ fingers that are still in him. He slackens his grip on the man’s hair, allowing him to stand. The hand that isn’t being used to torture him grabs his hair and he’s being kissed thoroughly enough that he can taste himself.

Gaius bites his lower lip before pulling away to kiss his way up Estinien’s neck. “Next time, I get to watch,” he whispers gruffly into his ear, punctuated by adding a third finger. He works Estinien open further and spends his time kissing and biting his neck, taking his sweet time. Once satisfied he withdrawals his fingers and lets go of Estinien’s hair to hike his legs up and wrap them around his waist.

It’s an entirely different sensation to feel Gaius’ clothed erection against his own soft cock. They resume their heated kisses as Gaius thrusts up against him. Estinien’s own hands have not been idle either as he works to get Gaius’ shirt unbuttoned. He is rewarded with deliciously warm flesh, peppered by scars. If he were able, he’d kiss each one, but perhaps that can be saved for later. 

Instead he settles for teasing Gaius’ nipples, pinching the nubs between his fingers. The hands on his thighs grip just a little harder. Gaius releases his lips to give him a heated look. "Impatient, aren't we," he murmurs against Estinien's lips. "Could take you right here, bet you would like that." To accentuate his point he slides his hands to cup Estinien's ass to spread it further open.

"Well aren't you," Estinien tries to say but Gaius thrusts his hip up and Estinien's breath catches.

"No, I think I'd like to see you spread out in the bed, all mine for the taking." And Gaius wastes no time in following up with that. Making sure that Estinien’s legs are still secure around his waist, he quickly moves them to their bedroom and deposits him onto the bed. Estinien obliges and spreads his legs, letting Gaius take in the view at his leisure, languishing in his hungry gaze.

Gaius only bothers to undo his pants enough to release his own swollen cock and Estinien bites his lip in anticipation. He scrambles around for the lube he used earlier and hands it to Gaius who promptly takes a generous amount onto his fingers and spreads it along his length, making a show of it to no doubt tease him. The man is thick and Estinien is eager for it. 

Once satisfied, Gaius uses the excess and inserts three fingers, quickly finding the one spot that nearly has Estinien lifting his hips off the bed as a moan is drawn from him. Gaius smirks and withdraws, wiping his fingers off before lifting one Estinien’s legs up to rest on his shoulder.

“Wait, the heels,” Estinien starts but Gaius cuts him off.

“Stay on,” he says as he places a kiss on Estinien’s silk covered calf. Estinien can feel the blush that blooms on his cheeks, but he doesn’t have the time to berate himself as Gaius rubs his cock against his entrance. Estinien grips the bedsheets, trying hard not to succumb to the teasing, knowing Gaius wants him to beg. The closest he gets to it is the gasp that escapes when the head Gaius’ cock presses in and then stops.

He glares at him, but Gaius’ eyes are, for the lack of a better word, twinkling in delight. Slowly he teases Estinien’s rim with the head of his cock, pulling it out and then back in no further than the tip. He does this several times and then without warning he pushes all the way in, biting Estinien’s calf muscle as he bottoms out.

“Fuck,” Estinien draws out as he arches of the bed again.

Gaius doesn’t start moving right away, giving him time to adjust. Instead the man uses one hand to grab onto Estinien’s waist while the other grabs a hold of the thigh that rests against Gaius’ chest. Taking a deep breath he gives a small nod and that all Gaius needs to start moving.

Instead of fucking him fast and hard like he had assumed, Gaius pulls out and pushes back in like he is in no hurry. Slow, languid movements designed to send Estinien mad with anticipation and need. All the while the man looks down at him with his heated gaze, a smug look on his face like he knows exactly what he is doing. Estinien would like nothing more than to wipe that look off his face but he is completely at this man’s mercy.

“You look good like this,” Gaius finally says after a moment. “A lovely view I could enjoy all night. Just. Like. This.” The last few words are punctuated by harder thrusts. He won’t beg, he tells himself as moans make their escape from his lips. It seems the man is determined to make him a quivering mess while he remains composed. And damned if it isn’t working.

“Take my pleasure from you as I please.” The hand on his waist travels further up, sliding up his chest before Gaius’ hand cupped his jaw, forcing Estinien to look at him. When had he looked away? All he can focus on is the intense look in Gaius’ eyes as his pleasure courses through him. But it’s not enough, he needs more. And just as suddenly as he has had that thought, Gaius withdraws completely, and for a long moment, he is shocked speechless.

Then he’s being picked up and manhandled until he’s on his hands and knees. Gaius doesn’t resume right away, instead he unlaces the back of the maid outfit, exposing his back to the cool air. Gaius licks a long strip up his spine while his hands are firmly on his ass, his thumbs spreading him open. Thankfully he doesn’t tease as he did before and he’s being filled once more.

Instead of going slow, this time Gaius fucks him hard and fast, with the same single minded purpose as before when he was sucking Estinien off. This, this is what he had been craving. One of Gaius’ hands trails down his scared back, hot to the touch. At first he thinks the hand will come to rest in between his shoulder blades, if only to push him down further.

But his hand comes to rest at the base of Estinien’s skull and grabs a fist full of his hair and pulls hard enough that it is just shy of painful. And Estinien… he can’t even be bothered to be embarrassed by the wanton moan he gives in response. 

Their moans and gasps fill the room as Gaius does as he said he would, taking his pleasure from Estinien’s body. After a moment, Gaius breaks the silence as he moves to loom over him, changing the angle of his thrusts.

“Now this, this is your best look,” he growls into Estinien’s ear, voice sounding like he was finally starting to lose control. He bites down on the meat of Estinien’s shoulder, and if he could, that would have had him coming all over again.

“Ah, fuck,” is all he can manage as is oversenstive cock rubs against the sheets combined with the fact that now at this angle Gaius is hitting his prostate which each thrust. His mind is willing, but the body is not. At this rate he will become an overstimulated mess, or perhaps he’s already there as his moans are starting to sound more desperate to his own ears.

It’s not long after that that Gaius’ thrusts become harder and more erratic and Estinien knows he is close as the man chases his orgasm. “Estinien, I’m,” he tries to get out, but ends with a fuck.

“Don’t you dare stop,” is all the permission he gives. And that’s all Gaius needs as he grunts, spending himself inside Estinien, his hips giving just a few more thrusts before slowing to a stop. He doesn’t withdraw immediately, instead he rests his brow against Estinein’s back as he tries to get his breathing back to normal.

Slowly, Estinien unclenches his fists from the bedsheets and tries to relax his hands as he too tries to get his breathing under control. He’s beginning to feel the burn in his thighs at the strain of maintaining this position. Perhaps sensing this, Gaius slowly withdrawals, all the while kissing his way down Estinien’s back. 

“Tell me, who do I need to thank for this?” he manages to ask, snapping at one of the garter straps. As a treat, despite the burn, he stays like he is so that Gaius can admire the view of his mess. 

“You should already know the answer to that,” is all Estinien will admit to.

“I’m assuming a bet was involved,” and he gives a small chuckle when Estinien’s silence answers his question. “Tell them I said thank you.”

After a moment of silence, he’s tempted to tell Gaius to use his tombstone to take a picture, it’ll last longer but choked moan escapes as Gaius uses his thumb to play with his sensitive hole, smearing his seed. That proves too much for Estinien and he collapses down onto the bed. 

Taking pity he thinks, Gaius stops teasing him and instead moves to lay down next to him. Estinien is too boneless to move into his arms, but thankfully Gaius is strong enough to do it for him. And part of him knows they should get undressed and cleaned up, but when Gaius pulls him in for a lingering kiss, and resumes teasing his hole, he thinks it might be a long while before that happens. It seems Gaius is determined to show his appreciation. Estinein thinks he could live with that. 

*

The next day, the Warrior of Light gives him a once over as soon as he slides into the seat across from them. He takes a sip of his drink as he waits for it, knowing they can see the bite marks that decorate his neck. He hadn't even bothered trying to cover them up.

They grin smugly at him as they proclaim, "so I take it he liked his gift?"

"You could say that," he says, trying and failing to hide his own small smile. He can admit, if only to himself, that while he'd been nervous, he had been quite satisfied with the results. He supposes he owes them some gil after all.

They drink in companionable silence before the Warrior of Light says, apropos of nothing, "I still think you should have let me tie you up as well."

He gives them a look, but they just smile unrepentantly. No, he doesn’t owe them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Estinien: I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.  
> Warrior of Light: You could always dress up for him?  
> E: No.  
> WoL: *holds up a maid outfit and pair of heels*  
> E: Absolutely not.  
> WoL: Bet you a hundred gil he would like it.  
> E: >:(  
> WoL: :D  
> E: *sighs for a thousand years* Fine.  
> WoL: Yas. *holds up rope* I was also thinking…  
> E: *is 1000% done*
> 
> For real though, thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it! If anyone ever feels inspired to do art tag me @ladyofinfinity on Twitter so I can see it!
> 
> <3


End file.
